


The Goatherd

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Humour, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other, Parody, Slash, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the rumours involving a Dumbledore and his herd of goats are actually true. Kind of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goatherd

## The Goatherd.

"Ah, finally," the bearded wizard thought as he removed his robes amongst the prancing creatures in the barn and laid them to one side.

He bent over, holding onto the wall, until he felt one of the billies lay his forelegs on either side of him and enter his anus with a slim, sharp penis and release a short jet of semen before letting him go, then the creature came back and did it again, over and over, until he was finally satisfied. After this, the next billy took his turn, and the next, and the next, until they were all sated, even the adolescent kids having a go.

Picking up the anal plug from the bale of straw beside him, the wizard lubricated it with some of the seed leaking from his slightly swollen hole, then eased it inside before standing up and replacing his robes. With an amount of satisfaction, he rubbed his belly, which made him appear as if he was four months pregnant it was so full of goat semen, hoping that this time the spells and potions would take and he could finally have a kid himself. Then he set off back to Hogwarts, chuckling at the irony of the fact that everyone assumed it was his brother, Aberforth, that was the man willingly being fucked by his goats.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
